Love always finds its way
by btaylor6
Summary: So, I wrote this story forever ago. Every now and then, I get inspiration to write more. It's about two girls following their dreams, meeting Big Time Rush, falling in love, etc. It is pretty amazing. ;
1. Chapter 1

Okay, most of you know Kendall Schmidt as the main guy of the nickelodeon show called Big Time Rush. Well before all his fame and glory, I knew him, ever since we were in diapers. He was my best friend actually. I was in love with him, but he never knew. He moved away when we were in 8th grade. I cried non stop for days and days. But then eventually I forgot about him, until recently. I'm going to start this story off one week before he moved away. One week before we were suppose to start high school.

My phone started vibrating in my shorts pocket. It was a text from my best friend, Kendall.

_Hey Brooke. I'm bored and we need to talk, can I come over?_

_-Kendizzle._

_Yeah, of course my best friend. :P_

_-Brookie Bear._

He lived six houses down. Not that long of a walk. My door bell rang and me being my lazy self, just texted him telling him to come on in, the door is unlocked. He opened the door and came over to the couch where I was laying watching our favorite show, "Family Guy."

"Wow." he started laughing.

"What's so funny Kendizzle?" I asked cocking my brow at him.

"You're so lazy!" he laughed and plopped down on the other couch.

"Eh, so what?" I sat up straight and turned the T.V on mute.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he looked serious.

"Brooke. I'm leaving." My heart sank.

"Oh, like on a last minute vacation or something?" I asked hoping that is what he meant.

"No, Brooke. I'm moving away." Tears began filling my eyes.

"WHY? WHERE TOO?" I yelled. He began crying too and coming over to where I was sitting and we just hugged.

"My dad got promoted. We are moving to California." We were in Kentucky right now though.

"But what about our plans? Starting high school together? Staying best friends forever and ever? Making fun of all the girls that try to hit on you, and the boys that hit on me? What about our friendship?" I cried out.

"All good things have to come to an end Brookie Bear." he cried.

"This can't be happening. I'm just dreaming." I pinched myself really hard to see if I will actually wake up. I kept pinching myself harder and harder. I looked down to my arm and there was a huge red mark from where I kept pinching. He grabbed my hand back.

"Brooke. Stop."

This was it. Its real. Not just some dream, you can wake up from. My best friend was moving. He was leaving me. Now I would be all alone. Forever and ever.

"When are you leaving?" I sniffled.

"One week." My eyes grew wide.

"WHAT! A WEEK! How come you didn't tell me before Kendall?" The first time I used his actual name in a long time.

"I found out a month ago. I didn't know when to tell you. But I figured this was the best time." I began to cry even more.

"Well, since your leaving we have to make every single moment last."

"Yeah. Lets do that right now."

We left my house, we went to the mall, doing what we usually do. Causing trouble. There was a security guard by the front entrance getting ready to eat two big doughnuts. I came up with a brilliant plan.

"Look, you see that fat guy eating doughnuts?" I whispered to Kendall.

"That security guard? Yes. What about him?"

"Lets steal his doughnuts!"

"How are we suppose to do that?" he asked nervously.

"I run by and steal one. And he will be like, "I'm too old and big to run that far. But I don't care I still have another one." Then you come in, and steal the other one." I smiled.

"Okay, brilliant. Ha-ha." We moved closer to the guy. "You ready?" I asked him.

"I'm ready to eat me some yummy doughnuts." he chuckled.

I ran by the security guard and grabbed one of his doughnuts. I started laughing and people were staring. Some little kids even laughed. I hid behind the water fountain thing not far from where he stopped chasing me. Kendall began running and stole the other one.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY LAST DOUGHNUT!" the security guard screamed.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? ITS MINE NOW! MWAHAHA." He laughed evil and ran to me. He collapsed onto the ground and we both ate our doughnuts. Wow they are really good. No wonder why the security guard was so protective.

We stood up and looked into the fountain. Hundreds of coins. Hundreds of wishes in that big fountain just waiting to be granted. I grabbed into my pocket and got out two pennies.

One for me and one for Kendall.

"Here." I handed one of them over.

"You actually believe in this fountain?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Now come on." Both of our backs were facing the fountain.

"On count of three, we throw them." I said.

"Okay."

"One, Two, Three!"

We both threw our pennies into the fountain and plopped they went.

Want to know what my wish was?

That one day long from now, we will find each other again and fall in love.

But that probably will not come true, no matter how much I hope.

He looked at me and then back down.

By the time we got done having fun it was 9pm, it was really dark outside.

His house was the first one, so when we got there. I hugged him tightly as if he is leaving right now. Tears began stinging my eyes again. But I didn't let him know that.

"I'll call you tomorrow Brookie Bear." he said smiling.

"Okay, Kendizzle." I turned and walked off to my house.

I walked in my house and ran upstairs and cried onto my bed.

I was still awake at 1 am, and my mom saw my light on so she came in with milk and cookies?

"Mom, you made cookies at one in the morning?"

"Nope, store bought. Ha-ha." I laughed a little.

"What's wrong sweetie? You usually are asleep now." she said.

"Mom.. Kendall is moving to California." I began crying again! Gosh, what is up with me and crying? There was a sad look on her face.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. He was your best friend I know." I moved away from her hug.

"Mom. He isn't dead you know? He is and will always be my best friend. No matter where life takes us."

"I know honey, I know."

*Skips to the day he is leaving.*

I am standing outside his house with him, while his parents are inside talking to the movers.

"This is it." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is." He sniffled. You could tell he had been crying.

I turned to face him. I gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Hey, Brooke. This isn't the end of our friendship you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Its just I know how this will play out. We will text and call each other sometimes. Then, we will barely talk. Then we will not talk anymore."

"That is so not how its going to work." he said hanging onto me. His parents came out and looked sad for both of us.

"Come on son, time to go. Goodbye Brooke." his mom said while her and his dad were getting into their car.

"Bye Mrs. Schmidt." He let go of me.

"Goodbye Brooke." he said walking away sadly. He got into the car and it began driving away. He turned around and looked at me from the back seat.

"Goodbye Kendall." I whispered to myself as tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

*First day of freshman year*

I walked into the school building holding my schedule and map. This place was huge, so I was bound to get lost. My head was down staring at my map when someone poked me. I turned and it was one of my good friends, Kristen.

"Hey Brooke!" She pulled me into a tight hug. I let go.

"Hey Girl." I said smiling.

"So, you excited about finally starting high school?" she said so excitedly.

"Duh. Tons of hot guys, we can chew gum, do whatever we want."

"Yep. Let me see your schedule." she grabbed mine.

"OH YES! WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES! WOOT WOOT!" she said dancing in the middle of the hallway. Kids started staring, so I grabbed her arm.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" I whispered loudly in her ear.

"Um, dancing because we have the same classes together and it's so hackin' awesome!" she said mimicking Fred Figglehorn from Youtube. I just laughed and we walked to our first class- Algebra 1. We didn't learn anything the first four hours, because mostly the teachers talked about what we were going to learn, not actually teaching us it.

It was lunch time and me and Kristen made our way into the lunch line. They were having Chicken Nuggets, Fries, brownies, and pudding.

"I quite frankly remember having this on the last day of school for lunch?" Kristen said in my ear as we grabbed our trays to find a table.

"Maybe, they left it in the school all summer and were too lazy to actually cook something fresh and edible." I said while staring down at my tray of disgusting food.

"Maybe your right." We both pushed our trays to the end of the table.

"Do you miss him?" Kristen noticed I was staring into space.

"What?" I asked.

"Him." I know who she was referring too.

"Um, I don't know what your talking about."

"Kendall." She stated, waiting for my reaction.

"Oh, him.." I said trailing off. I miss him so much.

"Yes, him. I know you two were so close. And I'm really sorry he moved."

"It's alright. I mean, we still text every now and then. No biggie."

"Okay, Hun."

After throwing our trays away, we went back to class. 5th period, we had World Civ.

I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was talking. All I could think about was what Kendall was doing right now….

*SWITICHING TO KENDALL'S FIRST DAY OF FRESHMAN YEAR! :D"

Kendall's POV.

Today is my freshman year. I'm so stoked. My school is so big. It's incredible. there is a huge fountain at the front of it with tons of coins in. Brooke would have loved that. Since she loves tossing coins into fountains and making wishes. I grabbed a map of the school, and began my walk to find my classes. Just as I almost made it to the door to Chorus(yes, I take it. I'm a good singer, and I love it.), some kid accidentally bumped into me. I turned and he was wearing a helmet?

"Oh, man I'm so sorry." he said.

"Oh, that's alright. What's with the helmet?" I asked questioning. He felt his helmet then smiled.

"This thing. Well, its for if I ever get hurt. Ya know? Like, if someone tries to steal my lunch money. I just ram my head into their stomachs and run away, or If I fall, my head won't get hit." Wow, he is a strange short little guy. Ha-ha.

"That's fascinating." I stated smiling.

"Name's Carlos Pena." he said putting out his hand.

"I'm Kendall Schmidt. Nice to meet you dude."

"Cool name. I think I'm going to start calling you K-DOG or better yet, Kendizzle."

My heart dropped. That was Brooke's nickname. Nobody else could take it.

"Um, how bout just Kendall?" hoping he would agree.

"Okay, sure man." I noticed a tall dark headed guy walking up to us. He looked like a conceited, full of himself douche bag. But can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey man." The new guy was talking to Carlos.

"Oh, hey James. This is our new friend, Kendall." Carlos said turning to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James. James Maslow. You will be seeing my face on T.V very shortly. I mean, who couldn't resist this amazing hair?" he said while touching it.

Yep, totally conceited and full of himself. But he looks like a cool guy.

"I'm Kendall Schmidt."

"Cool. So guys, lets go find Logan and see what classes he has."

Logan? Who is that? Name sounds somewhat familiar, but eh.

They took the lead in walking, I just followed behind.

We approached a guy reading, while sitting on a bench.

"Logan, my man. How's it going? Give me your schedule." Carlos grabbed it.

"Hey dudes. Who is this guy?" Logan asked to James.

"Our new friend, Kendall. He is going to be hanging out with us. Part of the group." James smiled.

"Oh, cool."

"Yep." Silence. Just akward silence standing there.

"AWESOME! We all have the same classes!" Carlos said handing back all of our schedules. They are taking chorus too? Hmm. Interesting.

"How did you get my schedule? It was in my back pocket." Me and James said in unison.

"I'm just that good." Carlos smirked.

"Okay, now that we all have met, and stuff, lets get on with class."

This year should be fun.

*BACK TO BROOKE! ;)*

*FAST FORWARD TO AFTER SENIOR GRADUATION*

(Big forward I know, but I couldn't think of anything to put. Well I could, but I didn't want to bore you. I just wanted to get to the good stuff.)

I'm at my house packing up all my stuff in my room, I'm taking a year off college. My parents didn't like that. But I was 18 now. I could do whatever I wanted. Me and Kristen(my new best friend) were moving to California together!(:

At this point in time, I forgot about Kendall. I didn't technically forget about him. I just put him to the back of my mind. After he left, we barely talked. Then no communication at all. Just like I said. I put all of my belongings into my car and said goodbye to my parents, driving to Kristen's place to pick her up and off for our journey. I'm moving to California. My dream place. We have an apartment waiting for us already. Like I said, when I put all my thoughts of Kendall to the back of my mind, I forgot he moved to California. I was on my way.

After we arrived to my new apartment, we unpacked. Furniture and the bed and things were already there. Which was a great thing.

"How amazing is this flippin' place Brooke?" Kristen gawked at everything.

"It's incredible! We are on our own, can you believe it? Gosh!" I said.

Just then Kristen had disappeared. Then I heard a scream.

"WE HAVE A IN-GROUND POOL!" No way! I ran to where Kristen was, and yes we did have a pool. How amazing. I'm so happy!

"THAT'S AWESOME MAN!" I gazed with amazement.

"Mhm. So what do you want to do?" I thought about it for a minute, and we have to find jobs. To like start getting bills paid, I know we just got here, but I'm not going to wait until last minute, like I usually do.

I decided to go out and look for a job.

"I'm going to look for a job. I will bring back Chinese ok? See you later." I said while grabbing my ipod. I decided to walk through the city, since the house isn't that far at all from it actually. I saw signs up on several windows saying, "WORKER NEEDED" and stuff like that. I picked Starbucks. I love coffee. I walked in.

"Hi, Um I would like an application for a job here, please." I asked nicely.

"You're hired." the guy said.

"But I didn't even fill out an application?" I asked confused.

"You're nice and polite. Not many of them in the city. And plus, you look like a good, hard worker." he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Brooke Taylor. It will be a pleasure working here for you."

"Pleasure is all mine. Miss Brooke."

"So when do I start?" I asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning 6am." That early?

"Um, okay. Do I wear whatever I want? Or what?" I asked before leaving.

"Whatever you like. But nothing too revealing to make the old gentlemen get horny." I laughed.

"Ha-ha, okay. Bye."

"Bye Brooke."

I walked back to the apartment. Crap, I forgot the Chinese! Kristen is going to kill me.

I walked in, hoping she had forgot. But I noticed there was Kristen watching T.V in the living room eating Pizza.

"What is this?" I asked while taking a slice. I sat down on the couch.

"I figured you would have forgot about the Chinese, so I went ahead and ordered pizza."

"Thanks a lot."

"Well, you forgot. And I didn't want to be left hungry. So you should be thanking me." Kristen said.

"Well, thank you for not trusting me into bringing back Chinese takeout." I giggled.

"You are most certainly welcome." we laughed.

"So did you find a job?" she asked.

"Yeah. I work at Star Bucks now." I said excitedly.

She looked amused and started laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked while grabbing a diet dr. pepper out of the fridge.

"Oh, nothing." she said still giggling.

"TELL ME NOW!" I put the pop down and jumped onto her.

"Ah, fine." I got off her.

"I'm just thinking about what Shane Dawson said about coffee places."

I didn't know what she was talking about at first but then it came to me. I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted?

"I'M NOT A DEPRESSED LESBIAN!" I started laughing. She couldn't stop.

"I know, but he said depressed lesbians work there, and the coffee looks like diarrhea."

"EWWWWWW! NASTY KRISTEN!" I am never going to drink coffee ever again.

"Ha-ha. You know what I just realized?" she asked while muting the television.

"What?"

"We never actually saw the rooms yet. Like we don't know which room and bathroom we're both taking." She was right.

She jumped up and raced to the first one, I slowly got up then I heard a shout.

"I FOUND CLETUS AND DELILAH!" yes, we name our bedrooms and bathrooms.

I started laughing and walked to the other one across the hall.

This was really nice. Big bed, huge room, big bathroom, claw-foot tub.

"I FOUND OFEELIA AND CORNELIUS!" I shouted back. My names. J

She walked into my new bedroom and glanced at all the things.

"Looks just like mine, chick."

"Lovely. What are you going to paint your room again? I asked.

"Polka dots and stripes. Yours?"

"I'm going to paint mine black with splattered colors." I said smiling to myself.

"Nice. So, what do you want to do?" she asked already grabbing her bathing suit.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the beach?"

"YES! I'm driving." she said walking into her bathroom.

"Of course you are." I walked into my room to change into my bathing suit. I grabbed my beach towel, sunscreen, and put my sunglasses on. I was ready.

"ARE YOU READY YET?" I screamed to Kristen. She was taking forever!

"Yes, lets go."

Kristen grabbed her iPod boom box, beach towel, sunglasses and car keys. We were out the door in her car on the way to the beach. It was a 20 minute drive.

We parked the car and got out.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Kristen said not paying attention that we were parked on the side of the road. All of a sudden a car came flying toward her.

"KRISTEN!" I screamed, scared about what was to come next.

Then suddenly, a guy came out of nowhere and pushed her out of the way. He got out of the way just in time.

*KRISTENS POV (; *

I got pushed out of the way, the fall didn't hurt so I was alright. I looked up to see who pushed me out of the way and it was an amazingly attractive guy.

He had dark brown hair, almost black and the most gorgeous brown eyes ever. He was like a god. He smiled at me, then all of a sudden I snapped out of my trance and turned to see Brooke running to me, screaming.

"OH MY GOSH, KRISTEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, yeah now help a sister up." I stated.

Brooke helped me up and I wiped myself off, sand was all over me.

"Hey, Brooke where is that really hot guy who saved my life?" I asked turning around to see if I could locate him, but no luck.

"I have no idea where he went. One minute he is saving your life, next minute he disappears." What a mystery.

*BACK TO BROOKES POV! (; *

We swam for a little while, then we were lying out getting a tan. Because we were so pale, and hardly any person here in California was pale. We didn't want to be too different. (;

We drove back to our apartment and took showers.

I jumped onto the couch, and turned on T.V.

"I didn't know The Nanny was on anymore!" I shouted to myself smiling.

Re-runs of course, but still.

I sang along to the lyrics loudly.

"_**She was working in a bridal shop in Flushing Queens. **_

'_**til her boyfriend kicked her out in one of those crushing scenes.**_

_**What was she to do? Where was she to go? She was out on her fanny. **_

_**So over the bridge from Flushing to the Sheffield's door.**_

_**She was there to sell make-up but the father saw more**_

_**She had style, she had flair, she was there! That's how she became The Nanny!"**_

I stopped singing and heard laughing from behind me. I turned around and there was Kristen in her Pumba from The Lion King pajamas and slippers.

"What's so funny this time?" I said annoyed.

"I can't believe you know all the words to that song." she was still laughing and she plopped herself down right beside me, sticking her feet up on the coffee table in front of us.

"Oh, no you don't missy!" I slapped her feet off.

"You know I came to California with you because for one, I wanted to get away from my mom and all her rules, but you, you act just like her."

"Get your feet off the table Kristen!" she said mocking her mother's voice.

I just simply laughed.

"This brand new, I don't want your feet to ruin it."

"Well." I chuckled and walked to my bedroom.

I picked up my purse and got my cell phone out.

6 MISSED CALLS. The screen read. I clicked view.

All from my parents. I will just call them back later or something.

*NEXT DAY WHEN I START WORK!*

I woke up feeling refreshed. I got a good amount of sleep last night. I let my feet dangle over the side of the bed before I finally got up and walked toward the shower.

I got in, loving the feeling of the hot water over my smooth skin. I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, and opened my closet. Crap, I haven't put all the clothes up.

So, I walked to a few boxes that were stacked in the corner.

I picked the one labeled "Jeans." and the one that was labeled "Shirts." After searching through every pair of jeans, and every shirt. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a regular t-shirt, and my converse. Nothing special. I picked out some braclets and I grabbed my locket my daddy gave me when I was little. I looked decent.

I grabbed my phone and shut my bedroom door. I went down the hall to Kristen's room and opened the door. She was sleeping silently in the position of a spider. Ha-ha. Well, it looked like a spider all tangled up, to me.

I left a note on the fridge, and grabbed a house key.

I started walking to Starbucks. It was surprisingly really busy every where this morning. Probably people going to work. I entered Starbucks and there behind the counter was my boss.

"Hey Brooke. You're right on time!"

"Yup. So, what do I do first" I asked him.

He showed me how to work everything. I can now make coffee, cappuccinos, frappes, etc. My first customer walked in. He was in his early 20s and looked pretty darn sexy.

He looked at me and smiled really big. Wow, great teeth.

He walked up to the counter.

"Good Morning." He said politely.

"Good Morning." I said with a big smile.

"Can I get a caramel mocha frappe, with extra whipped topping?" he said smiling. Oh my god, not only is he hot, but he has a british accent. I think I'm in love.3

"Of course." I turned my back facing him and began making his drink. After I added the extra whipped cream, I added up the total and gave it to him.

"Here you go. That will be 6.75 sir." He took his drink and payed me.

"You don't have to call me sir." He said chuckling.

"Oh, well. I was just being polite." I said kind of embarrassed.

"It's fine. My name is Jackson. Jackson Braun." Cute name.

"Nice to meet you Jackson. I'm Brooke. Brooke Taylor." I said smiling. I loved my name. It just fit me so well, and plus It's cute. (:

"Nice name Brooke. Very sexy." I turned a bright shade of red and he started laughing.

"Um, thank you Jackson."

"Any time Brooke. So, I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here recently?" He asked while taking a sip of his beverage.

"Um, yeah actually. My best friend and I just moved here yesterday. We're from Kentucky, sadly.

"I can tell. Your accent." He giggled. I was taken aback. Was he making fun of me?

I didn't laugh, I just stood there serious and began walking towards the back room. Hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just never thought Kentucky accents would be so adorable." I turned around blushing, once again.

"You think talking like this is adorable? Are you mental?" I asked laughing.

"Eh, probably."

"So, will you be leaving any time soon?"

"You want me to leave?" Jackson said while wiping away a fake tear.

"No, its just I'd figure you'd order your drink then leave. Not stay here and make conversation." I began playing with my fingers, what I always do when I was nervous.

"So. How old are you Brooke?" Oh god, I loved the way he said my name in that accent. It was incredible.

"Just turned 18, actually." I love the feeling of being able to tell people I'm eighteen. I feel so adult-like now. =D

"Lovely. I'm 24." My jaw opened.

"Really? You look 20 at the most, haha."

"Thanks. Well listen, I have to get going, but may I have your number? I seem to have lost mine." Worst pick-up line ever!

I began laughing. He laughed too.

"Nice. Real smooth. But yeah, sure." I smiled. He smiled too.

"Hold on, let me go to the back room and see if I can find a pen. Wait right here."

I hurried off to find a pen. Once I located one, I walked back out. I walked out from behind the counter, so I could actually get a good look at him. Dark jeans, black shocks, and a grey plain t-shirt. Damn, he looked nice. I saw him glance my way too. Probably checking me out, completely. Hey, I wasn't' embarrassed. I had a nice body. Okay, maybe I lied. I was kind of over weight. L But I looked somewhat good.

I suddenly grabbed his hand. He had confusion written all over his face.

"What are you doing?" I began writing my cell phone number on his hand.

"Writing my number down on your hand. What does it look like? I said chuckling.

"This is soooo high school."

"Ha-ha. Well, I didn't feel like running to back and grabbing a piece of paper. So I figured your hand would do just fine."

"Alrighty then. I'll be calling you very soon." He winked then walked out.

Wow, I'm surprised no customers had come in during that period of time.

*SKIP TO END OF MY FIRST WORK DAY SHIFT.*

Yes, there are different shifts. I have morning duty. Ha ha..duty..

I get off at three. So that means I work ten hours a day. 5 days a week. Wow.

It was 3:00 and my co-worker wasn't there yet. I called my boss, and he told me to just close up and when Sharon (co-worker) gets there, she can re-open the joint.

I started making my way to the door to flip the sign to closed.

Then four guys came to the door.

I sighed and flipped it back to open and walked behind the counter.

Just a few more orders, then I can go home and rest. Woo hoo!

These guys were really cute, like god had just put together the four hottest guys in the world, and put them in a big group.

The one that is the tallest of the group walked up to the counter first.

"Hey cutie. Can we get four coffee's?" I smiled.

"Um, sure." I poured all their drinks, and set them on the counter.

"That will be 24.65" I stated.

"Here you go." The tall one said getting out his wallet. Then the blonde one, who is the cutest and looked strangely familiar stepped in.

"James, I got this." He took out the exact amount and paid me.

"Here you go….." He glanced down at my name tag.

"Brooke." My heart stopped. He said my name so familiar. Like I've heard him say it before.

"You look really familiar." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, you do too." He said kind of squinting his eyes,as if he was trying to figure me out.

"What's your name?" I asked. I looked around and noticed the three guys, looking very bored.

"Kendall Schmidt." I couldn't breathe. My jaw dropped. My eyes bugged out.

"Did you use to live in Kentucky?" I asked quietly. I could barely talk..

"How did you know that?"

"KENDIZZLE!" I screamed and tears began filling my eyes.

I got from behind the counter and started hugging him.

I pulled back and noticed tears in his eyes too.

"Brookie Bear. I've missed you so much!" He began hugging me again.

We wouldn't let go. I was never going to let him go. Finally, we have found each other again.

"Um, who the hell is this?" said the guy with the helmet. We turned and faced him.

"Brooke Taylor. Been Kendall's best friend ever since diaper days. Now, who the fuck are you?" I asked with a little annoyance. When he asked me who I was, he sounded very rude. What a meanie. L The tall one named James, and the other cute brown haired guy looked shocked.

"Carlos Pena. And I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I was just curious." Carlos said while kind of embarrassed.

"Ohh, this one is feisty. Definitely my type." James said while winking.

"Hey man, back the fuck off. Brooke's mine, forever and always." Kendall said angrily.

Wait, did he just say I'm his? Forever and always? O:

"Calm down Kendall, I was only joking. I'd never steal her away from you." he laughed.

Kendall looked relieved.

Awkward silence.

"So um, who are you?" I asked to the shy brown haired adorable one. He looks like Kristen's type. Maybe I can hook them up? ;)

He looked at me. "Logan Henderson. Sorry I didn't introduce myself at first, I'm a little shy."

"Ha-ha, it's fine."

We all four sat at a table, waiting for Sharon to arrive, she should be fired, she is always fucking late. No customers had come in, so I didn't have to get up or anything, which was perfectly fine; considering the fact, I was with the hottest guys ever. (;

All of a sudden Kristen walks in.

"Brooke, it's been a billion years. Where the hell were yo-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who I was talking too.

I giggled because she had the look on her face like, "Brooke, you better introduce me, or I will rape you tonight." XD

"Guys, this is my friend Kristen Neeley. Kristen, this is Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall." I said kendall's name kind of slow.

She sat down beside me and immediately her attention was to Logan. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. I can tell there was some definite chemistry. J

*Kristens POV* ;D

Oh my god. This guy is amazing. He has the most beautiful eyes ever, amazing hair, great teeth, and is just so damn gorgeous. I am definitely going to have his babies one day.

*Logan's POV*

Even though I just met her, I can feel something between us. She is so gorgeous and so funny. This may be to soon, but I think I'm falling for her?

*Kendall's POV*

I cant believe I have Brookie Bear in my life again. I can feel tears stinging my eyes again, because I'm so happy. I'm never loosing her ever again. No way man. Even though she doesn't know it yet, she will be mine. J 3

*Jacksons POV* =O

I walked out of the coffee shop, regretting every step. That girl, was amazing. So funny, and so beautiful. I can't wait to give her a call later and set something up. I can tell we will be very good friends, perhaps even more.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kendall's POV*

I cant believe I have Brookie Bear in my life again. I can feel tears stinging my eyes again, because I'm so happy. I'm never loosing her ever again. No way man. Even though she doesn't know it yet, she will be mine. J 3

*Jacksons POV* =O

I walked out of the coffee shop, regretting every step. That girl, was amazing. So funny, and so beautiful. I can't wait to give her a call later and set something up. I can tell we will be very good friends, perhaps even more.

"So, let's go back to the Palm Woods." Kendall stated excitedly.

"Sure! :D" I said.

So, we all head back to the Palm Woods.

"You guys go down the pool, I wanna talk to Brooke."

What would he wanna discuss with me? I wonder.

Everyone agreed, so Kristen, Logan, James, and Carlos all went down to the pool. Kendall shut the door and locked it.

He walked in to the kitchen, leaving me alone? What the hell?

I got up and walked in there.

"Thanks for leaving me, turd face." I pretended to be mad.

He chuckled and walked over to me,

"I'm sorry Brookie Bear. But, anyways. I want you to know something. You make me feel alive." He whispered in my ear in a husky voice. I gulped.

"R…r really?" I choked out.

"Yes, feel." He pushed me up against a counter top, I didn't know what he was talking about then I felt it.

HE HAD A FUCKING HARD ON. I gave him one. Oh my gosh.

I had this funny feeling. It felt nice.

I stared into his hungrily eyes.

He stared back, then he kissed me. It was magical. Something I've never felt before. Here I was kissing my best friend in the whole world. I never thought this would ever fucking happen.

We were having a really hot make out session, it lasted for a while. Then he picked me up and place me gently on the counter. He started rubbing himself up against me…down there. Wow, what an amazing feeling.

Who would have thought I'd be drying humping kendall, in his kitchen?

We both let out moans, loudly too. I want to have sex with him so bad now.

"Are you sure about this Kendizzle?" using his nickname in between kisses.

"Brookie bear, I've been wanting this forever. I love you." tears began stinging my eyes.

"I love you too Kendall, so fucking much." We went back to what we were doing, almost to climax. We both were almost there, when someone walked through the door.

"Hey guys I was jus- WHOA! Holy shit. Could have warned a guy." We stopped and looked, it was Logan. I jumped down from the counter and began fixing my hair.

"Dude, I fucking locked the door?" Kendall said, kind of angrily.

"Uhm yeah, did you know they make keys now? Who would have thought?" he laughed.

I laughed a little too. Kendall rolled his green eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Logan." I apologized.

"No worries, I'm just here to grab something."

"Oh, alrighty then." Kendall said.

Logan walked in his room. Me and Kendall stared at each other.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

He grinned. "Brooke, I'm in love with you. Always have been. I'm just so sorry it took me this long to tell you. And I'm so sorry we lost touch over the years." I hugged him tightly.

"I'm in love with you too Kendall. I always have been as well. And It's fine. What matters it that, we're together now. Finally." I kissed him.

"Yeah, so lets go see what Logan had to find." We walked hand in hand to Logan's bedroom. He was opening drawers and looking under his bed.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Logan turned around looking sheepishly.

"Um, a condom or two." Me and Kendall burst out laughing.

"You're gonna bang Kristen the first night meeting her? Hahaha. Wow. You horny devil." I poked his nose. He laughed.

"I'm really starting to feel something for her. She's not like anyone I have ever met. This may seem like its going too fast, but I can't help it."

"Awwww, dude you're in love already." Kendall exclaimed.

"Maybe." Kendall took out his wallet and handed two condoms to Logan.

"Here you go bro, and no I do not want them back." I laughed.

"You're not getting them back, I'm throwing them away. Do you know how gross that is? I mean really." Logan chuckled and walked out.

I bet Kristen is going to have major fun tonight. ;)


End file.
